Breathe
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Beast Boy overhears Raven singing, what's his reaction? Not really a romance songfic but does hint at a relationship. I may continue this if I get good reviews.


_AN: Warning, this fic may not make and sense at all. I'm writing and posting it on the spur of the moment. I hope you all who read it enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't own the song (it sung by Anna Nalick and is called 2am(Breathe) )_

Beast Boy was bored out of his mind, it seem that everyone in the tower was too busy to hang out with him. Starfire had rushed off to the mall early that morning, Cyborg was too busy working on his "baby" and Robin was working on a new case. 'Come on' he thought as he wandered the hall 'I live with four other people and all of them are too busy, how is that possible?' Pausing for a moment he realized he only knew whereabouts of three of his friends. 'Hum…what's Raven up to?' he asked himself as he headed in the direction of her room. Knowing his luck he would probably disturb her in the middle of meditation and would gain some new and interestingly shaped and colored bruise because of it but he still had to try.

When he reached the door he was surprised to hear music coming from her room. Apparently a song had just ended because he heard a DJ talking. His jaw nearly dropped when the next song came on and Raven could be heard clearly sing to it and in a beautiful voice.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

Beast Boy listened to Raven as she sang and was mesmerized by his teammates voice and the emotion that seemed to go into the song, particularly the Chorus.

_In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

'Man' Beast Boy thought 'this song is right on target. That's exactly how problems in life are. No wonder Raven's putting so much emotion into it. Dude, even I can connect with it.'

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe._

As the song ended Beast Boy couldn't help but say wow. It wasn't often he connected on and emotional level with Raven. Maybe this could help him understand her in a way he didn't before. As he was about to walk away he heard the door to Raven's room open and a voice say "Beast Boy?"

Turning toward her he said "yeah"

"What are you doing outside my door?" She asked with some angry undertones to her voice.

Taking a step or two back he said "Not listening to you singing, I swear I didn't hear a word."

She glared at him and yelled "Beast Boy, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my room!"

Beast Boy went running with Raven on his tail trying to avoid that bruise he knew he would most likely get.

Ok, so listening to Raven singing didn't change the world, someday when Beast Boy grows up a little he might just remember the connection they have and that most people have, having to deal with and work through problems, big or small.

_AN: Ok, so this may suck…I don't really know. I don't even know if it even makes sense but I'm gona post it anyway and let you decide. Make sure you understand the song or the fic definitely won't make much sense. Review and let me know )_


End file.
